No es solo un paso…
by MK-Love18
Summary: -Es inaceptable…/-En fastidiosa…/-Es un engreído…/-Es una creída.../-Es un tonto igual que todos…/-Es una superficial como todas…/-…/ -…/-¡ES INTOLERABLE!- Son distintos, no se soportan, no quieren congeniar el uno con él otro... hasta que se dan cuenta de la verdadera persona que es la otra, entonces todo cambiara-*-*-Es un fic de "¡Feliz Cumpleaños A...!"


**No es solo un paso…**

 _-Es inaceptable…_

 _-En fastidiosa…_

 _-Es un engreído…_

 _-Es una creída…_

 _-Es un tonto igual que todos…_

 _-Es una superficial como todas…_

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-¡ES INTOLERABLE!_

La vibra de ese lugar era muy, muy, muuuuuuuy tensa. ¿Cómo podíamos llegar a esa conclusión? Pues fácil, solo bastaba con entrar a esa habitación y listo, el aire estaba muy pesado y no, no había humedad. El estado de ánimo de esos dos jóvenes, aunque por su actitud en frente a esa situación parecía ser más que la de uno niños que pelean por cualquier cosa, era… bueno, mala.

La joven, que acompañaba a su amiga que estaba en un estado con ganas de asesinar a alguien, esperó hasta que los hombres de la habitación se retiraran, que resultaba ser una cómoda y espaciosa sala, para recién hablar con su amiga.

-Korra, por favor, no te alteres…- decía Opal mientras suspiraba con pesadez al ver a su amiga, de piel morena y ojos celestes, estresarse y poner mala cara.

-Opal ¡no pidas imposibles!- contesto Korra mientras de mala gana tomaba su batido de la mesa. ¿Qué no se altere? ¡Ja! ¿Cómo si eso fuera posible después de… de… de _¡eso!_?

-Oh, vamos- dijo ella cansada. Y ¿cómo no? Sí ella fue la pobre quien tuvo que soportar a su amiga en todo el camino y, peor aún, nuevamente se volvían a encontrar en su departamento.

-Lo odio… es insoportable, un creído, un bueno para nada y…

-Y sí sigues con esa manía de "odiarlo" te terminaras enamorando de él, claro, sí ya no lo has hecho, porque esto entre ustedes viene desde hace tiempo ¿verdad?

-¡Opal!- grito la de ojos azules a su amiga de cabellos corto.

-¿Acaso nunca has escuchado esa frase de… "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"?- pregunto con media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es solo eso… una frase, es una completa falencia todo eso- dijo Korra una vez que terminó de tomar un poco de ese batido.

-Sí, sí como no…- Opal suspiro ante la negativa de su hermana- La verdad no entiendo cómo hizo el pobre de tu hermano para vivir entre ustedes dos… Digo, él es su mejor amigo y tú su hermana. Yo me moriría en estar junto a ustedes dos, encerrada, en tan solo una hora… y créeme que yo me mataría, lo cual, espero que Dios me perdone- comento mientras juntaba las manos y miraba hacia el cielo.

-Ja… ja… muy graciosa…- dijo sin humor alguno Opal.

-No fue una broma, es totalmente cierto lo que digo- dijo la de ojos verdes mientras le lanzaba una mirada furtiva.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Además… ese no tenía por qué aparecerse en ese momento! ¡Agt, repito, lo odio!

-Solo hay un paso Kor…

-Pues entérate, que entre nosotros hay todo un océano…- comento mientras se levantaba del sillón y dirigió a las escaleras, para llegare a su habitación, ya que escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente.

-¡Pues puede que confundas ese océano con un charco de agua!- dijo antes de que los nuevos visitantes entren a la sala.

-Oh, Opal…- comento un joven, apuesto y de tez blanca y ojos celestes-grises, junto a uno de ojos color ámbar, otro de ojos verdosos, otro de ojos color negros con anteojos, otro de ojos azules y, por último, otra chica, un poco con las mejillas sonrojadas y ojos color chocolate intensos- Pensé que estabas con Korra.

Opal saludo en forma general a todos con una mano y se levantó, pero aún no pronuncio nada, ya que estaba pensando en las palabras que utilizaría.

-Mh, dijo que iba a buscar algo en su habitación, pero creo que no lo encontró…- habló al fin, dando la última mirada al de ojos ámbar que se encontraba un tanto… ¿molesto? Sí, era molestia, pero en el fondo… había otro sentimiento, podía verlo, que no tenía nada que ver con molestia y, sorprendentemente, era el mismo sentimiento que podía ver en los ojos de Korra- Voy a verla.

-¡Yo también!- dijo la chica saliendo de un paso apresurado de entre los jóvenes.

-Ok, ¿le pueden decir que ya llegamos?- pregunto el de ojos celestes.

-Claro Hasook- le respondió Opal antes de subir las escaleras _\- Claro que sabe que están aquí, por eso se fue arriba…-_ pensó con pesadez.

Una vez que desaparecieron de la vista de los jóvenes, el de ojos verdes se tiró al sofá, y los otros chicos se relajaron de igual manera.

-No soy un maleducado… así que voy a saludar a Korra, con permiso…- dijo el de ojos completamente azules, sus rasgos eran finos, tenía una cara muy alegre y su cabello revoltoso.

-Caminas otro paso, y juro que te lanzo de aquí hasta la piscina… Recuerda que estamos en el piso número 19…- dijo como si nada Hasook mientras empezaba a sacar las cosas de la bolsa para preparar la parrillada esa noche.

-Lyon, sabes que no dudara ni un segundo en hacerlo. No tengo nada en la contra de esa idea, pero te necesitamos para el partido dentro de una semana con la universidad Lobos-Murciélagos… Así que trata de no morir antes- comento el de ojos negros.

Lyon tragó fuertemente saliva, pero no dijo nada más y se sentó en una silla, alejado de las escaleras.

-Hay… ustedes se toman las cosas muy a pecho- se quejó el de ojos azules.

-Estoy viendo por los resultados de la próxima semana…

-¡Que malo eres Noah!- grito como una niña- ¿Cómo no puedes preocuparte de tu mejor amigo?

Mientras Noah y Lyon discutían, Hasook llamó a los otros dos.

-Bo, puedes llamar a mi hermana, necesito decirle algo… y sí, es ahora- comento cuando Bolin intento protestar, así que sin más, el de ojos verdes camino pesadamente hacia las escaleras.

-¡Hasook! ¡Bolin está subiendo!- grito Lyon mientras seguía luchando con Noah, ahora porque éste se había descuidado y él otro le había quitado sus gafas.

-Mako…- llamó al de ojos ámbar, ignorando completamente al pobre de Lyon- ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?- el chico llamado Mako lo miro pesadamente y se levantó, para cargar con algunas bolsas y dirigirse hacia la cocina- Amigo… te vez totalmente mal…

-Gracias- contestó sarcástico el de ojos ámbar.

-De nada… ¿sucedió algo?- pregunto una vez que estuvieron en la cocina y sacaban los víveres.

-No ¿tenía que pasar algo?- pregunto ahora un poco más normal.

-No, solo preguntaba…

-¿Me llamaste Hasook?- pregunto Korra mientras entraba a la cocina, pensando que su hermano se encontraba solo, pero no lo estaba. Cuando el de ojos ámbar escuchó la voz de ella se quedó quieto, pero disimulo perfectamente ese hecho, pero Korra casi más se tropieza al verlo parado junto a su hermano.

-Sí- comentó Hasook mientras guardaba las bolsas en un cajón y se daba media vuela para encontrarse a su hermana- ¿puedes ir a buscar las bebidas? Pensé que teníamos, pero solamente había dos botellas de gaseosa…

-¿Yo…?- pregunto sorprendida y no muy feliz por tener que ir a comprarlas.

-Ya te dije que lo olvide por completo… además, yo tengo que encargarme de esto…- dijo apuntando a la carne que estaba encima de la mesada- A menos que tú quieras-

-¿Algo más tengo que comprar?- pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Mh… no, creo que eso solamente falta- comento mientras veía todo lo que tenía- ¡Cierto! Se me olvidaba, necesito ese aceite especial para cocinarlos…

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Korra. En ese instante tanto Hasook y Mako se miraron.

-Mh… dudo que lo encuentres fácilmente- comento su hermano.

-¿Me están tomando por tonta?- pregunto mirándola en forma cortante a ambos hombres.

-Pues…- Mako empezó a decir, pero Korra no le dejo que siguiera.

-A ti no te hable- le aclaro ella.

-Hablaste en plural- contraataco él.

-Ustedes dos ya basta…- dijo Hasook cansado, ya decía él que todo marchaba tranquila y armoniosamente. Demasiado lindo para ser cierto- Mako acompáñala- ordenó Hasook para que todo al fin terminara.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntaron ambos.

-¿Son sordos o qué?

-¡¿Por qué tiene/ tengo que ir?!- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Hablan sincronizada-mente…- comento sorprendido.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- nuevamente las palabras de ellos salieron perfectamente sincronizados, causando que estos dos se miren en forma de pocos amigos.

-Punto uno, es de noche- dijo a su hermana.

-Son tan solo a las 8 y media- se quejó ella.

-Punto dos, Mako, tú sabes lo que hace falta.

-Pero ¿no puedes decírselo? No tiene que ser taaan difícil, incluso para alguien como ella.

-¡Oye!- Korra se quejó y le golpeo en el brazo, pero Mako le tomo el brazo con el que le había golpeado y la acerco para que no se escapara.

-¿Ibas a decir algo…?- sorpresivamente sus rostros estaban a una cabeza de distancia, pero en vez de sentir pena, sentían coraje por ese enfrentamiento que llevaban.

-Y tres… todos estamos hambrientos y por su culpa, nos estamos tardando…- hablo Hasook, aunque parece que fue ignorado por ellos- Oigan… ¿no creen que están muy cerca?- dijo con él típico tono celoso, pero solo lo hacía para que ambos se separaran en forma de "después verás".

-Entonces que vaya éste solo…- dijo apuntando a Mako.

-Oh, claro que no, yo iré a buscar solamente el aceite, tú te encaras de lo demás- dijo él para que ella no se librase de su deber.

-Bueno, parece que lo has entendido Mako, bueno ahora ¡vayan!- ordeno Hasook y ambos, a mala gana, abandonaron el departamento, dejando sorprendido a todos los de la sala, ya que sabían perfectamente cómo se llevaban esos dos.

La caminata fue… silenciosa, sorprendentemente. Ninguno ataco al otro, hasta ni siquiera se dignó a mirarse entre sí. Cuando llegaron al supermercado, ambos se fueron por lados distintos.

-A ver, a ver…- pensaba Korra mientras buscaba cual bebida llevar, ya que debía recordar que dentro de poco iban a llegar los otros miembros del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, así que quería procurar llevar de los gusto de todos. Una vez que pensó que había tomado las suficientes bebidas, se dispuso a irse a la caja registradora, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver que había un niño, sentado en la esquina del pasillo y estaba llorando. Se acercó para verlo mejor, y miro a los costados en búsqueda de un mayor, pero no encontró a nadie. Cuando se agachó a la altura del niño, lo reconoció.

-¿Rohan?- pregunto sorprendida Korra mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza del niño, llamando su atención. El niño, con lágrimas silenciosas, la miro un tanto aliviado y la abrazo- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú mamá, papá y hermanos?- pregunto mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta y miraba por todos lados en la búsqueda de la familia del pequeño.

Mientras que en otro lugar del supermercado, se encontraba Mako esperando por Korra, pero hacía como 5 minutos estaba parado, allí, como tonto. Se sintió frustrado a los 8 minutos y fue a buscarla ¿tan difícil era conseguir un par de bebidas? Se preguntaba mientras caminaba un tanto furioso. Cuando la tuvo a la vista, estuvo a punto de gritarle lo lenta que era, pero se guardó sus palabras al verla en cuclillas y, aún más sorprendente, con un niño que lloraba.

Se acercó y siguió mirando la escena confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una vez que notó que Korra ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido…- contesto Korra mientras lo miraba.

-Y él… ¿quién es? ¿Por qué llora?- pregunto mientras también se ponía en cuclillas, para estar a la altura del niño no más de 3 años.

-Se llama Rohan, parece que se perdió. No veo a sus padres…- dijo un poco preocupada Korra.

-Deberíamos llevarlo con los encargados de aquí, para preguntarles si abandonaron el establecimiento- sugirió Mako.

-Tienes razón…- dijo Korra mientras lo miraba- encárgate de eso- dijo señalando al carrito con las bebidas. El de ojos ámbar estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero al verla a ella, levantarse junto a ese niño en sus brazos, se sintió tan extraño, que obedeció sin reclamar a lo que dijo ella.

-Hola Kuong…- saludo Korra a un hombre, alrededor de los 27 años, que tenía el pelo desordenado y de castaño claro, ojos celestes, junto a la camiseta de ese supermercado.

-Korra… vaya, no te vi entrar- saludo Kuong- ¿Qué es esto…? ¿Rohan?- pregunto sorprendido al ver al niño en los brazos de Korra. Hasta ese momento Mako se sintió como si lo hubieran ignorado olímpicamente y el que Korra conozca a ese tipo le hacía sentirse raro… en otras palabras, molesto.

-Sí, estaba en el pasillo de las bebidas. Vinieron sus padres a comprar ¿verdad?

-Sí… pero hace media hora los vi salir de aquí y no han vuelto a entrar…

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Mako mientras hacía que ese sujeto al fin lo notase- Si ni siquiera has notado cuando nosotros entramos.

-Pase de largo eso, pero no, no los vi nuevamente desde que se fueron- confirmó Kuong- y perdón, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas junto a Korra- se disculpó con una sonrisa que indicaba que de verdad lo había pasado por alto sin querer- Vaya… no sabía que tenías novio Korra, pobre de ti amigo, Hasook de seguro quiere matarte.

-¡ÉL/ELLA NO ES MI NOVIO/NOVIA!- dijeron ambos, molestos, al mismo tiempo.

-Oh… que lindo, hasta hablan juntos- dijo él, ignorando completamente lo dicho por ellos.

-Mira, no te ganes mi odio a pulso…- le advirtió a Kuong- y regresando a lo importante… entonces Rohan se perdió. Voy a llamarlos- dijo mientras dejaba a Rohan en el suelo y ella se quedaba en frente suyo, para que no tenga miedo. Marcó unos números y esperó- Señor Hat Trick, ve a pagar eso…- le apunto ella mientras esperaba a que contestasen. Mako solo gruñó ante el apodo pero no dijo nada más.

 _-¿Hat Trick? ¿Enserio?-_ pensó por ese apodo que desde hace años le llamaba.

-Y además tiene un apodo ¡Qué linda pareja!

-Kuong, no te ganes una paliza, porque la vas a conseguir- gruñó Mako mientras lo veía detrás de la caja registradora a él.

-Está bien, está bien…- comentó Kuong mientras reía y le indicaba cuanto costaba todo- debo decir que estoy sorprendido, muchos han intentado salir con Korra, pero al final preferían estar vivos, ya que Hasook… bueno, tu más que nadie debe saber cómo es su temperamento con respecto a su pequeña hermana. No quiere a nadie tras ella- Mako no habló solamente miró, al igual que Kuong, hacia donde estaba ella y Rohan- pero que a ti te haya dado permiso, debes de ser el hombre de su vida amigo…

-Y… ¿tú también formas parte de esos "muchos" que han intentado ir tras ella?- pregunto él. No supo de a dónde salió eso, pero no podía retractarse de lo dicho.

Kuong sonrió- Estaba…- contesto él ganándose la mirada de reojo, instantánea, de Mako- Pero no te preocupes… ella nunca me ha hecho caso, y prefiero olvidarme de eso, pensar que fue pasajero, antes de perderla como amiga… Además, quiero estar vivo, gracias- dijo mientras le cobraba y le devolvía el cambio. Ambos observaron que ella se acercaba junto a Rohan- Además, ella te tiene a ti, y si te escogió fue por algo- comento antes de que ella junto al niño llegaran.

-Listo… Pema y Tenzin estaban muy preocupados e iban a venir aquí, pero les dije que yo lo llevaría- les informó a ambos hombres- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto confundida al verlos a ambos.

-No, nada…- contesto Kuong- que bueno que Rohan dejó de llorar- le dijo extendiéndole una paleta, el cual el niño primero dudo en tomarla, pero después lo hizo.

-Sí- contesto Korra aliviada- ¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto a Mako.

-Sí, Hasook debe querer matarnos por tardarnos…- contesto Mako mientras se disponía a tomar todas las bolsas y salía del lugar.

-Nos vemos Kuong- saludo Korra antes de irse con Rohan caminando para alcanzar a Mako, quien estaba esperándolo afuera.

-Si… prefiero vivir…- comento Kuong en voz baja al ver la última mirada furtiva que le envió Mako, una vez que estuvo afuera.

El camino hacia el departamento fue tranquilo, nadie dijo nada o si quiera hablo.

-¿Cómo conoces al niño?- pregunto Mako por tanta familiaridad que tenía con él.

-Vive en la cuadra del frente, a solo tres casas más al costado que el departamento… Y de vez en cuando le ayudaba a Pema a cuidar de sus hijos cuando no podía- le contesto ella como si estuviera hablando con un amigo, pero una vez que terminó se dio cuenta que no era nada menos que Mako.

-Mh…- el resto del trayecto hasta la casa del niño fue silencioso y nada incómodo. Cuando llegaron a la residencia del niño, notaron que sus padres estaban muy preocupados.

El niño corrió a ver a sus padres y los abrazó con mucha fuerza. Tanto Korra y Mako veían conmovidos la escena, recibieron los eternos agradecimiento de toda la familia y se fueron lo más antes posible de allí, ya que se estaba demorando más de lo que debían. Una vez que ya entraron al edificio donde los hermano Shimizu vivían, subieron por el ascensor y allí apareció un silenció muuuy incómodo.

-Nunca creí que ayudarías a un niño…

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Korra pensando que no había escuchado bien lo que había dicho Mako.

-Me oíste perfectamente.

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?- le pregunto mientras lo miraba directamente.

-La que aparentas ser… una niña mimada de papá…- le contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, porque yo sé qué clase de persona soy- dijo ella ya sin ánimos de pelear con él.

-A ¿sí…? ¿Y qué clase de persona eres?- le pregunto Mako mirándola. Tenían aún muchos pisos por recorrer.

-¿Te importa? A, no, entonces no preguntes…- se contestó ella misma dejando a Mako un poco cabreado.

-Yo no respondí…

-Mako, ya hablando al menos un minuto con seriedad, jamás hemos intentado hablar de forma normal con el otro en estos 22 años que nos conocemos.

-Dudo que desde bebé hayas podido pronunciar palabra coherente…

-¡Ves!

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- comento Mako un tanto cansado.

-Bueno, sea el tiempo que sea, cada quien tomo la imagen del otro como se le canto la gana…

-A ¿sí? ¿Y qué piensas tú de mí?- pregunto poniendo cierto interés.

-Eres un mujeriego, al que solo le importa con qué chica se divertirá hoy. Se quiere llevar el mundo por delante, le importa más la joda que el futuro, que eres un engreído, patán, bueno para nada, tonto-

-Hey, no dije que me ataques…- había una venita en la frente de Mako que señalaba que no estaba nada feliz por todo lo que acabó de oír.

-Tú preguntaste…

-Veo que tienes razón, cada quien tomo lo que quiso ver del otro…- comento él mientras le daba varias bolsas que contenían lo comprado.

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento, soy un bueno para nada que no puede con todas las bolsas…- se disculpó sarcástico. Ella dejo las bolsas en el suelo para poder tomar su celular que vibraba.

Leyó rápidamente el mensaje y sonrió. Empezó a responder ese texto, hasta que Mako la interrumpió.

-Oh… parece que es ese… y Dice _"No te preocupes, fue solo un accidente"_

-¡Metete en tus asuntos!- dijo ella mientras se alejaba de él y escondía su teléfono.

-Si recuerdas, con respecto a lo que pasó, también fui involucrado- cuando terminó de decir la frase consiguió que la cara de Korra se volviera totalmente roja, tanto por la ira y por cierta vergüenza.

-¡Tonto! ¡Todo fue tú culpa! ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecerte en ese instante?

-¡Yo no quise hacerlo!- se defendió él.

-Pero eso no hubiera pasado si tú no te hubieras aparecido en mí camino- gruñó ella.

-Oh vamos, fue solo un beso… y créeme que ni lo disfrute.

-¿Y tú piensas que yo sí? Pues no, fíjate…- dejo bien en claro ella, mientras le mandaba mirada de muerte a Mako y viceversa. Lo que había ocurrido hace horas en la universidad, era que Korra estaba hablando tranquilamente con un chico tres años mayor que ella, muy cómodamente, hasta que Mako apareció y por cuestiones del destino, mejor dicho, por cuestiones que cierto chico de ojos verdes y que solo revelaremos su apodo: "Bo", vino de lo más feliz a donde se encontraban ellos y empujó, sin querer a su hermano causando que ambos terminaran dándose un beso, frente a ese chico, Opal y él…

-¿De verdad creíste tener posibilidad con Adam?- pregunto sarcástico él- Sí yo soy un mujeriego, él debe ser el dueño de Playboy…

-¿Y eso a ti qué?- le pregunto cansada- además, él- repentinamente dio un paso a delante, pero se resbalo a causa de la botella que se había caído de la bolsa. Espero la caída… al suelo, pero nunca llegó, a cambio de eso, sintió como alguien más daba un pequeño gruñido.

Mako había sido más ágil y la había agarrado para que no se cayesen, pero, debido al desequilibrio, gracias a las bolsas, ambos cayeron. Ella arriba de él, en una situación comprometedora.

Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con sus ojos, sorprendiéndose por la cercanía de sus rostros. Se quedaron así por unos segundos más, hasta que escucharon el sonido que indicaba la llegada a su piso, por lo que Korra se separó de él rápidamente y tomo algunas bolsas, para irse de allí rápidamente.

 _¿Qué había pasado?_ Se preguntaron ambos, ya que sintieron un extraño cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo cuando sus miradas de encontraron.

Después de ese muy extraño encuentro de ambos, ninguno volvió a dirigirse la palabra, o si quiera mirarse. El resto de la cena transcurrió normalmente para las mayorías de las personas… mientras que para un par, fue más bien… incómoda.

Cuatro días para el partido contra la universidad los Lobos-Murciélagos. Hasook junto a todos los de básquet estaban entrenando duramente, pero cada vez lo hacían mejor. Al fin del entrenamiento de esa tarde, todos decidieron ir a Narooks, un lugar donde venden típicas comidas estilo oriental. Una vez que fueron todos allí, se encontraron con que Korra, junto a Mei, Opal, junto a Adam y otros dos amigos más de él. Por instinto, Hasook, se acercó a ellos y al final, terminaron todos acomodados en conjunto. Korra sabía porque su hermano hacía eso, pero solamente quería tirarle el agua en ese instante, pero también agradecerle por que le cuidaba, aunque tenía la sospecha de que no solo por eso estaba allí, sino también a causa de que un chico llamado Takashi, de ojos verdes, cabello rubio, cuerpo de atleta y muy dulce, estaba hablando muy animadamente con Mei. No había inconveniente alguno, no hasta que…

 _-¡¿Qué le pasa a éste loco?!-_ pensaba Korra mientras estaba tomando un poco de agua y mirando de reojo a Mako. En toda la vendita noche no paraba de mirarle mal a ella, y mucho más a Adam. Estaba creyendo que su hermano le estaba contagiando de a poco su carácter, pero después pensó mejor y recordaba que solo le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible. En un momento ya en el que quería explotar y lanzarle cualquier cosa que esté en su alcance, se las ingenió para levantarse, sin hacer algo en la contra de él y se fue al baño.

Una vez que entro, fue a lavarse la cara.

-¡Que le pasa a ese tipo!- dijo totalmente cansada- En toda la bendita cena a estado así… ¡así de molesto! Aunque no ha hecho algo directamente… ¡Pero me fastidia con el solo hecho de que se comporte como si estuviera enfadado conmigo de la nada!- Korra dio un gran suspiro y respiro hondo un par de veces hasta que logró tranquilizarse- Bien Korra… no te alteres, no caigas en su juego… solo, ignóralo- se dijo a ella misma mientras se miraba decidida. Una vez que dio su último suspiro cansador, salió del baño, pero se sorprendió notablemente al encontrarse con nada menos que la persona con quien menos quería encontrarse- ¿Q- no fue capaz de decir más, ya que él la empujo contra la pared, un poco molesto y la beso. Sí, Mako Furukawa, el chico con el que más horriblemente se llevaba la estaba besando. Y no fue un beso tierno, o torpe, como el primero, que fue accidental, no. Sino todo lo contrario, demostraba frustración, enojo, furia, cansancio, pero a la vez demandante. Ella intentaba separarse, pero su cuerpo no reacciono, no hasta que él solo se separó de ella repentinamente y solamente omitió un sonido.

-Hmp…- dijo mirándola y tocándose lo labios, para después dejarla allí, parada, sola y más que confundida… al igual que furiosa.

…

Dos días antes del partido contra los Lobos-Murciélagos… exactamente dos días transcurrió sobre el incidente en Narooks, en donde nadie, por suerte, vio lo sucedido. En todo ese tiempo Korra estuvo furiosa, confundida, molesta consigo misma por pensar más de lo que debía en lo que ocurrió.

En la universidad marchaba todo tranquilamente, como de costumbre, muchos estudiando debajo de los árboles, ya que el clima prometía mucho, otros estaban realizando sus actividades comunes, y otros estaban en plena clase. Korra junto con Hasook estaban sentados en una mesa, hablando por teléfono con ciertas personas. Todo marchaba tranquilamente, pero, al final ambos quedaron un poco sorprendidos, pero no dijeron ninguna palabra de lo que acabaron de escuchar.

-Y… ¿qué piensas?- le pregunto Hasook a su hermana, ella solamente le miro y se sentía confundida- Es una gran oportunidad…

-No pienso dejarte solo… a menos que quieras que me vaya del departamento para quién sabe qué harás con él…- comento ella con un toque de gracia, para hacer desaparecer ese cierto toque de sorpresa.

-¡Claro que no! Si te vas, se me va a poner difícil la cosa a la hora de cuidarte…- comento él con un suspiro de cansancio, pero solo seguía el juego de ella. Ambos rieron, pero su risa seso de a poco y un poco apagada- Pero… hablando sobre ti y tu futuro… ¿no crees que sería muy bueno estudiar en la Nación del Fuego?

-¿Y tú?- le contesto con otra pregunta- ellos propusieron ir a estudiar allí a ambos, no a mi sola.

-Yo ya respondí, no voy… no puedo abandonar Ciudad Republica, por muchas razones…

-El Club de Baloncesto, amigos… mi carrera, ya estoy a solo un año y medio de recibirme Korra… es muy complicado irme a otro lugar, al menos en estas instancias no sería bueno para mi… Pero para ti si lo es, te quedan varios años para que te recibas Korra, puedes ir si quieres y estar junto a nuestros padres.

Al escuchar a su hermano, sintió cierta nostalgia de tiempo viejos, donde los cuatro estaban juntos, pero ahora, el trabajo de su padre exigía mudarse bastante seguido. Por esa razón, Hasook y ella se había instalado en Ciudad Republica como su hogar…

-También a Mei…- comento Korra como si le faltaba una razón.

-Exacto, tambié- en ese momento él quedo en completo silencio. Su rostro se puso rojo en dos por tres y empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-No lo niegues, ayer los vi… que malo eres ¿acaso ya no confías en mí? Soy tú hermana, tengo derecho a saber con quién estas- dijo ella herida.

-N-no, no es eso…- la cara de Hasook era todo un poema en ese instante, pero cierto chico le salvo, maso menos, de esa situación con su hermana.

-Hasook- llamó Mako mientras se paraba en frente de él. Iba vestido con pantallas negro, remera manga larga gris, pero arremangada, ceñida al cuerpo y con unas zapatillas deportivas- Acabe de encontrarme con Mei, dijo que se quedó sin crédito.

-Oh… entonces por eso no me mando el mensaje…- dijo él comprobando su celular, cosa que ya lo hizo alrededor de 186 veces en una hora- Voy a verla. ¿Me esperas aquí?- le pregunto a su hermana.

-Mh… sí, anda a verla…- dijo ella mientras le hacía señas con la mano para que no se preocupase por ella, pero su cabeza estaba contra la mesa. Hasook se fue, dejando a esos dos solos.

Mako se sentó en el lugar de Hasook, el cual estaba enfrente de Korra, pero no la miraba, sino evitaba hacerlo, pero después de 4 minutos en silencio, decidió hablar, ya que no sabía por qué exactamente, pero le molestaba mucho que ella lo ignorara.

-Pareces alguien que salió del ojo de un huracán…- comento él, sonando gracioso, ya que todo el cabello de ella estaba un poco desarreglado. Ésta solo le miro sin ganas, apoyando su barbilla en sus brazos que estaban sobre la mesa y suspiro.

-A ¿sí?- le pregunto con las mismas ganas de antes, o sea, sin ganas…

-Pensé q- no pudo hablar más, ya que el celular de ella- ¿No vas a contestar?- le pregunto, al notar que otra vez ella se sumergió en su mundo e ignoraba ese tono de llamada, que no era nada menos que la canción de Será Pánico "Con toda".

Ella gruño sin ganas, nuevamente, y contesto.

-¿Sí?- pregunto mirando al celular que estaba sobre la mesa y en altavoz.

 _-Korra… en este momento voy a ayudar a Mei con algunas cosas, por lo que puedes irte ahora._

-Bien, nos vemos- contesto ella, pero parecía que no había escuchado bien a su hermano, ya que la respuesta sonaba como si ya estuviera programada a decirla.

 _-¡Espera!-_ pensando que iba a colgar- _¿Te pasa algo?_

-No, nada…

- _¿Está Mako por allí?_

-Acá estoy Hasook…- contesto el de ojos ámbar, ya que notaba que Korra no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

 _-¿Puedes llevar a casa a Korra? No sé qué le pasa, pero la escucho extraña…_

-A decir verdad, yo también- contesto Mako mirando a la morena.

-Yo estoy bien…- contesto ella calmadamente.

 _-Sí, no lo estas, porque tendrías que saltar diciendo que no irías ni loca con él…-_ comento Hasook pensando que eso pasaría.

-Está bien, lo voy a hacer…- dijo Mako mientras cortaba con la llamada, sin esperar la respuesta de Hasook.

-No tienes que hacerlo- dijo Korra más en sí, pero sin intención de discutir con él- Además, no voy a ir al departamento ahora, así que si te llega a llamar mi hermano, dile que si lo hiciste. Adiós- se despidió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, bien de él. Éste se quedó sorprendido por el comportamiento de ella y cuando intento recuperarse, fue tarde, porque ella ya se había ido.

…

Había pasado exactamente dos horas de que se encontraba allí, en el gimnasio corriendo en la cinta, tomándose un poco de descanso, pero solo hacía eso, correr. Necesitaba sentir que estaba en movimiento, aunque al final este en el mismo lugar. Estaba extraña, lo admitía, pero ni ella sabía por qué. Solo podía decir que se sentía extraña.

Pasó otra media hora y todo seguía igual, la noche estaba presente y las estrellas se podían observar de allí, ya que estaba en la segunda planta.

-¿Acaso no piensas irte al departamento o quieres que Hasook me mate?- escucho decir, pero no paro, solamente contesto, al reconocer la voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz salía a penas, estaba cansada, sí, pero tenía ganas de seguir corriendo, ya había tomado un descanso hace poco tiempo.

-Eso debería de preguntar yo- dijo él mientras se colocaba junto a ella para que sienta su presencia.

-No te incumbe.

-Tú hermano me pidió de favor que te llevara a tú departamento porque te noto extraña y tú te vas así como si nada… ¿quieres que me mate, verdad?- le pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Tengo 22 años, creo que puedo cuidarme por mi misma- contesto ella mientras no dejaba de correr, por lo que cada vez se agitaba más.

-Deja de correr, ¿no crees que fue suficiente hacerlo por más de dos horas?- dijo mientras paraba la máquina, causando que ella le mirara, por primera vez en ese día, con ganas de gritarle, pero no hizo y dijo nada.

-¿Por qué dices dos horas?- pregunto ella disminuyendo el ritmo hasta estar caminando.

-Porque te vieron…- dijo Mako con cara de pocos amigos haciendo una seña casta hacia atrás, donde estaban un joven, no mayor de 26 años, observándola y cuando ésta le miro disimuladamente, él le sonrió- si me dices que te está sonriendo, entonces le dejare bien en claro que estará muerto si te llega a pedir una cita…

-¿Por qué? es mi vida, no la tuya o de cualquiera- le contesto ella mientras le veía extrañada a Mako. Increíblemente sintió algo de alegría que no supo de a dónde salió, pero apareció…

-¿Recuerdas a Hasook, ese tipo celoso con respecto a su hermana? A pues, entérate que es tú hermano. Y yo le dije que te llevaría a su departamento y si llega a pasar algo en ese tiempo, donde se suponía que tú tendrías que estar en casa, yo seré el responsable de eso…- dijo él molesto.

-No soy una niña cómo para que… seas responsable de mí- dijo ella con el humor de siempre, ese extraño sentimiento desapareció, por donde vino, pero sentía que pronto volvería…

-Te comportas como una…- dijo el mientras miraba haca un costado, con los brazos cruzados.

Ella le miraba con ganas de gritarle, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, tomo una postura más firme y seria y dijo.

-¿Quieres que haga algo que una niña no lo haría?- le pregunto. Se ganó la mirada instantánea de él.

-No pensaras ir allí- dijo demandante él, refiriéndose a ese tipo, ya que ella lo miraba de reojo y él lo noto muy bien y su furia apareció.

Ella no contesto, sino que puso sus dos brazos sobre los hombros de él y lo beso. Sí, ella, Korra, la chica que siempre conseguía sacarlo de quicio lo estaba besando. Y ese beso no fue cómo el que él le quito hace dos días en Narooks, sino más lento, más profundo, más jodidamente bueno y mucho más adictivo. No sabe cuándo fue, pero sus manos ya se encontraban en la cadera de ella, pero ninguno tuvo intensiones de separarse, mucho menos Mako, que su furia se esfumo en un dos por tres y su humor estaba mucho mejor, sorprendentemente.

Cuando estuvo a punto de acercarla a él, ella reacciono separándose de él.

-Creo que con eso debe de ser suficiente para que él no me mire y así tú no tienes problema con mi hermano- le dijo con una sonrisa, solo para disimular y se fue de allí, dejándolo por segunda vez en el día confundido.

 _Ella le había besado…_

…

El día del partido contra los Lobos-Murciélagos había llegado al fin. La hora estaba allí, las personas estaban más que emocionadas ante ese suceso, y un pitido hizo que todos gritaran apoyando a su equipo. No había sido nada fácil, de hecho, casi pierden, pero gracias a la última jugada entre Hasook y Mako, lograron anotar y hacerle una diferencia de un punto, dándole la victoria.

Los animadores y espectadores gritaban con mucho entusiasmo al equipo ganador, ¡Los Hurones de Fuego!

Mei y Opal se metieron a la cancha y fueron directamente a donde se respectivas parejas, Mei con Hasook y Opal con Bolin. Mientras que por otro lado también el equipo de animadoras fueron a abrazar y felicitar al resto del equipo. Korra se había mantenido en su lugar, no tenía por qué ir, pero estaba feliz de que hayan ganado, habían entrenado duramente por eso, pero extrañamente se sentía un poco… molesta, al ver lo mucho que las porristas se acercaban a los jugadores. No, mejor dicho, a cierto chico de ojos ámbar.

-¡Korra!- grito felizmente Lyon, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Ella sacudió un poco la cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta estaba girando.

-¡Lyon!- grito ella al haber sido alzada por él y estaba girando.

-¡QUE MALA ERES, NI SIQUIERA NOS BAJASTE A FELICITAR!- se quejó como un niño pequeño, típico de él. Lyon la bajo nuevamente al piso.

-Perdón, perdón, me distraje pero… ¡Felicidades!- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, después de todo debía estar feliz por su hermano y amigos.

-Lyon, quieres morir, ¿verdad?- comento Noah acercándose a ellos. En ese momento se separó del abrazo de Korra, pero noto que Hasook estaba muy ocupado con su novia, o mejor dicho, muy embobado.

-¡Que mentiroso!- grito al ver que Hasook ni se había percatado de eso.

-¡Felicidades Noah! Chicos, ¡lo hicieron genial allí!- les felicito Korra, ignorando todo lo ocurrido recién.

-Gracias, pero si no fuera por esos dos- refiriéndose a Mako y Hasook- hubiéramos perdido.

-No digan eso, son un equipo ¿verdad? Así que tanto Hasook, Mako, tú, Lyon o cualquiera del equipo ayudo a ganar- le riñó.

-Oye Korra… ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Lyon después de intercambiar una mirada de intriga con Noah.

-¿Por qué lo preguntan?- pregunto ella confundida, pero un poquito nerviosa. No podía negar que se sentía extraña, pero que hasta los demás lo noten, debió ser que lo estaba y mucho.

-No, nada- comento Noah con una sonrisa.

-¡No hice nada! ¡Así que no sonrías de esa manera!- se quejó ella, ya que conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa de Noah.

-¡Yo tampoco!- grito Lyon, saliendo corriendo de allí, dejando a ellos dos solos.

-Okey, eso fue más raro…

-Es Lyon, no fue raro- saco en conclusión el de anteojos- No te preocupes, sé que él también se siente así cuando hombres se te acercan así- dijo. Gracias al gran bullicio que había, ellos fueron los únicos en escuchar esa conversación.

-¿Ehhh?- pregunto confundida, pero solo a cambio recibió un abrazo de él.

-Qué mala eres de verdad… a Lyon le das un abrazo y ¿a tú otro hermano no?- dijo en reproche, sacándole una sonrisa a ella.

-Tonto…- acuso ella mientras le daba el abrazo y después se separaron.

-Está celoso…- dio a entender con la boca, sin omitir sonido alguno, ganándose la mirada muy confundida de ella. Le acaricio la cabeza cariñosamente y dijo- ¿No irás a felicitar a tu hermano falso?- bromeo refiriéndose a Hasook. Ella rio y negó con la cabeza, simplemente no entendía todo, pero se sentía bien con su "otro hermano" de distintos padres.

Cuando llegó con su hermano, sintió la mirada penetrante de alguien, como si quisiera gritarle, pero lo ignoro para abrazar a su hermano, después de todo, se sentía bien al no ser la única con ese sentimiento extraño.

…

El día siguiente del juego ganado por los Hurones de Fuego, quedaron en ir a celebrar, los del equipo de baloncesto en la casa Furukawa, organizado por Mikoto Furukawa, madre de Bolin y Mako. En ese momento Korra se encontraba de boca arriba, pensando en lo que le dijo ayer Noah, qué por más que intente no sabía a qué se refería. Su hermano Hasook se había ido temprano a una cita con Mei, por lo que ella decidió quedarse en casa sin ánimos de salir. Por otro lado, también estaba la propuesta que le habían hecho sus padres, de ir a estudiar a la Nación del Fuego, ya que ellos iban a estar allí un año entero, por lo que podría pasar tiempo con ellos y eso si lo quería.

Escuchó el timbre y bufó, pero no se movió. Pensó que si no volvían a tocar, podía hacerles entender que no había nadie, pero para su mala suerte, volvieron a tocar. Ella se levantó y fue con pesadez hacia la puerta. La abrió sin ver quién era, por lo que se arrepintió.

-¿Qué haces acá? Hasook no se encuentra- informo a Mako, demostrando las pocas ganas que tenía de verlo en ese momento.

-Vaya, que agradable recibimiento…- comento él sarcástico.

-Mako, de verdad, en este momento estoy en cosas importantes cómo para qu- se cayó al ver su estado- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto ya que recién había notado que había un poco de sangre saliendo de su frente que llegaba a su mejilla izquierda, y su ropa estaba desarreglada y algo sucia.

-Nada… dijiste que no está ¿no? Así que me voy- dijo queriendo dar media vuelta para irse, pero no lo consiguió ya que ella le detuvo.

-Contesta, ¿qué te paso?- dijo ella demandante mientras que con la mano derecha intentaba tocarle la frente, pero él hizo un amague para atrás- No te voy a golpear, solo quiero ver de qué lugar sale la sangre.

-No es necesario.

-Después yo soy la necia.

-Ciertamente sí- contraataco él, pero en ese instante sintió una pulsaba en la cabeza, por lo que produjo que gruñera débilmente.

-Entra, porque si algo le pasa al amigo de mi hermano, que paso por aquí y él se entera que yo lo deje irse así, voy a estar en problema- dijo ella en forma en que no podía decir algo. Ciertamente él escuchó algo parecido a eso, así que entro sin muchos ánimos y se sentó en el sillón.

Korra había vuelo con un botiquín y se sentó en la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de ese sector, frente de él. Saco un pedacito de gasa y la humedeció con alcohol. Se acercó de repente a Mako, sorprendiéndolo, pero solo ella pego su vista en el lugar que parecía dañado.

La herida al fin hizo contacto con el alcohol, ya que é gruño por debajo.

-¿Vas a decir cómo conseguiste este aspecto?- pregunto ella mientras no dejaba de limpiar todo rastro de sangre de él, no era mucha, pero si algo notable. Él no contesto, solo guardo el silencio, parecía negarse a decirle lo ocurrido. Korra, aun tanto molesta, hizo más presión, causando que él se quejara por que quemaba.

-¡OYE!- le acuso.

-Perdón, fue reflejo…- dijo ella mientras le quitaba importancia.

-Sí, como no- comento él sarcástico.

Nuevamente el silencio reino, al menos hasta que ella dejo de curarlo y termino satisfactoriamente.

-Listo… no fue nada grave, a simple vista, dudo que necesitaras puntos…- comento ella cuando estaba guardando las cosas- de todos modos, pregúntale a Mikoto, ella es enfermera ¿no?

-Mh… gracias- dijo él una vez que pudo tocarse el lugar.

-No te toques genio, a menos que quieras irritar ese lugar- sorprendentemente él obedeció a lo que ella dijo.

-Mi madre me dijo que venga por ti…- comento una vez que se levantó del sillón y la miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿A mí? ¿Con que motivo?-le pregunto confundida, pero no dejo de guardar las cosas y buscar otra.

-Por la celebración que hoy está haciendo por haber ganado ayer la final con los Lobos Murciélagos.

-Pero son para los jugadores- le comento ella mientras estaba en la cocina.

-No, ciertamente se auto invitaron otras personas… pero la cosa que Mei y Opal también van, al igual que otras novias de los demás…

-Ah…- contesto ella una vez que apareció en la sala con un vaso de agua- Ten- le dio el agua con una pastilla. Él la miro confundido, por lo que volvió a hablar- Hace un momento te dio una punzada… te puede agarrar dolor de cabeza, así que es mejor que te tomes esto.

Él aún le miraba desconfiado, pero a la vez sorprendido y no tomaba lo que ella le ofrecía.

-Bien, si no quieres agarrarlo, podrías decirlo antes de tenerme a mí acá como una tonta- recrimino ella, pero él fue más veloz y tomo lo que ella le daba.

-Mh, no, no es eso… gracias- le dijo antes de tomar el agua para tragar la pastilla.

-Está bien… y por otro lado, lo siento, pero no voy a ir, así que pídele disculpas a tú madre por mí por favor.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto él extrañado.

-Estoy cansada, es todo- contesto ella simplemente- así que sí solo has venido por eso, te pido que te reti-

-No…- contesto con simpleza él- si no vas a ir, mejor díselo tú a mi madre. Sabes perfectamente cómo es su temperamento, y creerá que yo no vine y yo sufriré las consecuencias- le aclaro nada feliz.

Ella se imaginó a Mikoto gritándole a Mako y sonrió, pero después se retractó.

-Le mandare un mensaje a Hasook y listo ¿sí?-suplico, pero al ver la cara de Mako supo que él no se iría si no con ella o hasta que le hable a su madre.

Al fin y al cabo, después de media hora, tanto Mako como Korra se encontraban en la casa del primero, ya que al hablar con Mikoto no pudo resistirse, esa mujer era una gran persona y la quería mucho, ya que era la mejor amiga de su madre, por eso la conocía.

-¡Me alegra mucho que haya venido cariño!- dijo Mikoto abrazando a Korra y ella también lo hizo- espero que mi especial hijo no te haya sacado de quicio…- se disculpó mientras la soltaba.

-No se preocupe, sorprendentemente el viaje fue tranquilo- dijo ella, igual de sorprendida, pero ella ni tenía ganas de iniciar una discusión con Mako.

-Tienes una cara de cansancio ¿estás bien?- le pregunto un poco preocupada y en ese instante Mako detuvo su ida, pero no se dio vuelta.

-Sí, solo… no he podido dormir bien en los últimos días, nada más- le tranquilizo ella- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- pregunto poniendo más ánimos.

-Oh, no, claro que no… los chicos están en el patio disfrutando del día, ve tú también.

-¡Mako ya llegaste!- dijo una chica, claramente del equipo de porristas y después se percató la presencia de las otras dos mujeres- Oh, señora Mikoto, Korra… no las había visto- se disculpó, pero ambas sabían perfectamente que ella pudo haber pasado frente al mismísimo Presidente y lo hubiera ignorado olímpicamente.

-Mh… sabe, prefiero ayudarla, de verdad- rogo y Mikoto leyó su mirada por lo que se la llevo de allí hacía la cocina.

Después de un momento llegaron también allí Mei, Opal, Bolin y Lyon.

-¡Korra, no sabía que habías llegado!- dijo Bolin saludando a su amiga.

-Oh, ella ha estado desde hace rato ayudándonos- dijo Mikoto refiriéndose a la mujer mayor, que era una sirvienta y ayudaba a Mikoto en ese día para preparar la parrillada de los jóvenes.

-Prefiero estar aquí, porque simplemente no tengo muchas ganas de escuchar chillidos…- aclaro ella mientras seguía cortando algunos tomates para los emparedados.

-Sí, te comprendo- tanto Opal y Mei comentaron al mismo tiempo.

Después de esa visita rápida, todos se fueron, dejando a Mikoto y Korra solas, ya terminando de arreglar los últimos detalles, aunque afuera ya estaban cocinando la carne.

-Korra, he hablado con tú madre hace poco… Me conto de esa idea de irte a la Nación del Fuego.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?- pregunto un poco nerviosa, tal vez, le iba a hacer bien hablar con alguien, que no sea su familia, para que la ayudase a tomar una decisión… o al menos guiarse.

-Has estado pensando mucho en eso ¿verdad?- le pregunto. Ella no contesto con palabras, solo asintió- Los extrañas, sé que lo haces, al igual que Hasook…- ella nuevamente asintió, pero lo que Mikoto no vio era que se estaba mordiendo el labio, ya que los extrañaba más de lo que alguien se podía imaginar, muchos años sin estar viviendo con ellos no fue fácil, y quería tenerlos cerca- pero tú hermano me comento que no tiene intenciones de irse. ¿Y Tú?- le pregunto y espero la respuesta.

-No…- respiro profundamente ya que repentinamente se había quedado sin voz- no sé… qué hacer- confesó y allí se dio cuenta Mikoto lo que ella sufría al no estar con sus padres. Desde los 15 años ha vivido sin ellos, junto a su hermano que tenía en ese entonces 18 años, y ahora tenía 22 años… no era una niña, pero los extrañaba igual que una. Mikoto la abrazo como si fuera su hija, con protección y cariño- Cariño, si los extrañas, puedes ir a verlos en cualquier momento… y tal vez, allí puedas ver sí realmente quieres irte o no- Korra la abrazo de vuelta y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Todo lo que había pasado tuvo un espectador, el cual se fue por donde vino, ya que no fue notado por las mujeres… al menos no por una.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo, se dispusieron de comer, hablar, charlar cómodamente bajo el sol brillante y caluroso. Después de un par de horas, muchos se encontraban en la piscina jugando un amistoso voleibol acuático.

Por un lado estaban Lyon, Bolin, Hasook, Opal, Mei, y Otra chica que era del equipo de porristas, una chica activa igual que Lyon. Por el otro estaban otros tres jugadores y compañeros del equipo con otras chicas porristas, mientras que los restantes estaban afuera, apoyando a cada quien, un par estaban solo hablando agradablemente y otros solo se dedicaban a descansar.

-¡Qué empiece el juego!- grito Bolin y en ese momento empezó una batalla por parte de los chicos, causando el enfado de Opal, haciendo un tanto para su equipo, dejando a muchos con la boca abierta y más a su novio, pero estaba feliz porque su chica era fuerte.

Korra, quien se encontraba sentada en la sombra, ya que si estaba en el sol le agarraba un dolor de cabeza horrible, tuvo sed, por lo que fue a la casa por agua fresca para tomar. Gracias a la actitud y por las cosas que dijo Mikoto fue como si fuera su casa, ya que no se cansaba de repetírselo. Estaba la cocina limpia e impecable, abrió la heladera para sacar una botella con agua. Tomo un vaso y se dispuso a llenarlo, pero maso menos en la mitad, se detuvo repentinamente.

-Mikoto tiene razón… tengo que ir a verlos…- dijo en voz baja, confiando que estaba sola, pero no lo era.

-¿Eso significa que te irás o no definitivamente?- le pregunto cerca de su oído una voz masculina, causando un escalofrío y susto en ella, causando que casi tarara el agua.

-¡No me asustes!- se quejó.

-Perdón… pero, contesta ¿qué significa?

-¿El qué?- se hizo la desentendida.

-Lo que acabaste de decir…

-Mira, si tú no me dijiste esta mañana lo que pasó, yo no te diré lo que acabe de decir para mí misma…

-Sí te digo lo que pasó, tú tienes que hablar- hizo un trato.

-Claro, como no…- dijo sarcástica, confiando a que él no iba a decirle nada.

-Había un par de niños corriendo por la vereda y casi más lo choca un auto. Fui hacia ellos y los tres caímos al otro lado de la vereda, yo me raspe la cabeza y nada más, los niños estaban bien.

Korra se quedó sorprendida, tanto porque él habló y por lo que acabo de decirle. No estaba mintiendo… podía decir lo que sea de él, pero lo conocía bastante como para asegurar no es un mentiroso con ese tipo de cosas.

-Me sorprende que hayas hecho eso…

-No soy tan engreído como piensan- dijo solamente él, encogiéndose de hombros- Bien, ahora tú.

-Yo no quede en nada…- le aclaro ella y tomó del agua que se sirvió.

-No me vengas con eso ahora Korra- exigió el acercándose un paso más, quedando a solo un paso y medio de distancia- fuera o no la forma sarcástica en que me contestaste, lo hiciste, ahora contesta.

Ella se negó a hablar, por lo que se acercó otro paso, quedando a medio paso.

-Bien, si tu lengua no quiere moverse, la haré hacer yo- dijo serio y ella abrió los ojos al escucharlo. Se acercó a su rostro y estuvo a punto de besarla, hasta que ella habló rápidamente.

-Nosesimevoyairdefinitivamente-

-Habla claro y despacio Korra…

-No sé si me voy a ir definitivamente… pero sí voy a ir a verlos, sea o no con Hasook.

-Para ver si puedes acostumbrarte a la idea de estar ahora allí- termino de decir.

-Sí…

-Y por eso no has estado durmiendo bien.

-¿Perdón?

-Tu aspecto no es el mejor.

-Yo no te he atacado cómo para que tú lo hagas- la cara de ella se estaba volviendo seria, pero del sentido que iba a llegar la pelea en cualquier momento.

-Me refiero a que tú cara muestra cansancio y tú estado de ánimo no era normal.

-Mh…

-Tu aspecto no tiene nada de malo…- dijo en voz baja, mirando para otro lado. Korra le miro confundida, ya que no sabía si había escuchado o no bien- No me mires así… sí muchos quieren tener alguna oportunidad contigo, es debido a que tú aspecto no tiene nada de malo… aunque es mejor tú personalidad… tú misma…

Ella le miró aún más extrañada, por lo que puso su mano derecha en la frente de él para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

-No, no está caliente… tal vez el golpe- hablo más para ella.

-Me estas tomando como enfermo- dijo él, esperando esa reacción de ella.

-No, que va.

-Sabes algo…- comento él, ignorando su último comentario- Hasook tiene mucha razón de querer protegerte, pero no es el único… Lyon, Noah, Bolin también lo hacen, no quieren que un tipo cualquiera venga y te use… tampoco yo quiero eso, sé que nosotros siempre discutimos por cualquier cosa, pero… extrañaría eso, aunque suene loco, lo haría, ya que eso me hace sentir… extraño, en un buen sentido, si puede ser, pero… pensar que alguien venga y te vayas con él… simplemente no me agrada…

-Mako…

-¡Maldición!- grito en voz baja mirando al techo y después a ella- sé que me voy a ganar el odio de ellos, pero tengo que hacerlo- termino de decir esa frase para juntar sus labios con los de ella, sorprendiéndola y dejándola congelada.

Ese sentimiento extraño, que era el que más no le dejaba descansar bien apareció y con más intensidad. Todo su estómago se sentía extraño, mejor dicho, todo su cuerpo se sentía extraño, pero a la vez, no quería dejar de sentir eso, fuera lo que fuera. No intento separarse de él, no, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante, sino que le abrazó delicadamente por el cuello para acercarlo más a ella, causando una reacción más entera en ambos.

Cuando se separaron, lo hicieron lentamente, sus respiraciones se chocaban y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Sé que suena egoísta… que suena injusto, pero… no te vayas- rogó él.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto ella, mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Un años sin verte… no voy a soportarlo… y sí te decides quedarte por más tiempo, o sí decides no volver más… no, sueno como un maldito egoísta, lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas…

-Pero sí tú y yo siempre discutimos, te saco de quicio y tú a mí…

-Lo sé, es extraño- contesto él, pero me siento bien estando cerca de ti…- dijo mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza- y si me contestaste- dijo refiriéndose al beso- es porqué tú también sientes algo extraño…

-Sí…- admitió ella sin muchas ganas, pero se sintió por primera vez en bastante tiempo avergonzada, a tal punto de que no quería que viera su cara.

-No somos unos niños cómo para ignorar esto… voy a ser claro, sí te vas, me voy contigo…

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto ella.

-Sabes por qué… no quiero estar lejos de ti…

-No, ¿por qué esto tan de repente…? ¿Por qué dices esto en este momento?- aclaro ella.

-Porque me sentí condenadamente celoso al ver que abrazabas a Lyon y Noah al final del partido ayer, y a mí no… simplemente me molestaba la idea que abraces a otros y a mí no.

-¿Todo esto por un abrazo?

-No es por solo un abrazo, es por todo Korra, no quiero a ningún tipo cerca de ti, ni Kuong, ni a ese sujeto del gimnasio, ni a Adam o alguno de sus amigos…

-Y qué hay de ti y las porristas… Pensé que estabas lo suficientemente cómodo al recibir todas sus… _felicitaciones_ y no quería interrumpir- dijo ella, separándose de él, pero solo para verle mejor la cara.

-Si me hubieras estado viendo, hubieras podido notar mi cara de pocos amigos…- aclaro él, con cierto reproche.

-Jajajaja- río ella, causando una sonrisa en él.

-Korra…- le llamó, después de unos segundo en silencio- ¿quieres intentarlo conmigo?- pregunto.

-Te ganaras el odio de mis hermanos…

-¿Hermanos?- pregunto confundido Mako.

-Hasook y Noah- contesto ella con media sonrisa.

-No me importa- contesto él sonriéndole igual.

-Mh… lo pensaré.

-Te ayudare a hacerlo…- dijo antes de besarla, causando que ella se rindiera ante él.

-Sí…- le contesto cuando se separaron a penas, solo para tomar un poco de aire, ya que ambos sintieron la necesidad de sentir los labios del otro, al fin y al cabo, esos dos podían tardarse cuanto quisiera, ya que solo uno se percató la ausencia de ambos y solo sonreía mientras veía el partido de voleibol.

Después de dos horas, todos empezaron a irse, menos un grupo de personas que se estaban haciendo una pregunta.

-¿Dónde está Korra?- pregunto Hasook mirando por todos lados.

-Oigan, ¿y Mako?- pregunto Lyon. En ese instante ese grupo de personas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, antes de entrar a la casa y buscar por todos lados.

Noah solamente sonreía, con esa típica sonrisa que ocultaba algo e hizo señas para que lo siguieran y en silencio.

Fueron hacia la sala, donde nadie había ido hasta ese momento y se encontraron con una adorable y no tanto, para Hasook, imagen.

Mako y Korra estaban durmiendo, ella apoyada en el pecho de él, en el sillón, como si nada pasara.

El hermano de ella casi más lanza un grito, pero fue callado por su novia y Lyon fue callado por Bolin.

-Desde que empezaron a jugar el voleibol estaban desaparecido. Se encontraron en la cocina, hablaron y… terminaron así…- explico Noah.

-Eso quiere decir qué…

-Tengo 300 yuanes- dio extendiendo su mano.

-¡La mitad es mía!- exigió Opal feliz, ya que ella ya había predicho esto.

Una vez que Mei, Bolin y Lyon pagaron, Noah hablo a Hasook.

-Mira este lado… sabes mejor que nadie que esos dos se llevaban como el agua y el aceite, pero si llegaron a este punto, es porque realmente pasa algo entre ellos… y cómo buen hermano, debes desear lo mejor para Kor, ¿no?- le pregunto, mientras también veía la escena.

-Pero eso no quita que Mako me tendrá que escuchar una vez que despierte- aclaro él, un poco tranquilo y otro no tanto.

-Oh, claro que no… de hecho, nos tiene que escuchar…- dijo mientras se acomodaba sus gafas y sonreía de esa manera, como si se acercara algo.

-Pero… por qué no los dejamos así y nos vamos a la cocina, o afuera…- sugirió Mei.

-Sí, debemos recoger lo que quedó en el patio- dijo Opal.

-Bien, vamos- dijo Hasook antes de mirar por última vez a su hermana y Mako. Podía decir que, de un u otro modo, lo veía venir, y también se sentía aliviado al saber que era Mako el que estaba allí.

…

En un avión hacia la Nación del fuego, se encontraba un par de jóvenes hablando…

-Espero que Tonraq no quiera matarme igual que Hasook…- rogó Mako.

-Mh… no, no creo que lo haga…- dijo pensando Korra, ganándose la mirada de reproche de su novio- pero sí te hará algunas preguntas, créeme, lo conozco.

El trago grueso y suspiro.

-Solo serán dos días…- le reconforto. Resulta que ella había decidido ir a visitar a sus padres. Mako se ofreció a acompañarla, por consecuente, Hasook también emprendió viaje, junto a Mei para presentársela a sus padres, pero estaba un par de asientos atrás- Y después volveremos…

-¿Estas segura que no quieres quedarte con ellos?- le pregunto- lo que dije ese día es porque estaba desesperado, sí quieres estar aquí, yo te apoyare.

-Estoy segura que ahora que te tengo a ti no voy a querer irme de Ciudad Republica…- le dijo sosteniendo la mano de él y sonriéndole- además, no gracias, papá puede ser peor que Hasook cuando se lo propone, por lo que será más difícil todo…

Ambos rieron y sonrieron.

-Te amo…- le dijo él en el oído de ella, para que sea la única que pudiera escucharle.

Ella le dio un beso tierno en los labios y respondió…

-Yo más.

 _En fin… todo termino bien para todos… claro, una que otra cosa por aquí y por allá, pero con esos dos ¿cómo no lo habría?_

 _Si bien no había solo un paso de este "odio" para llegar al amor, pero tampoco hubo un océano…_

 _Tal vez, solo fue lo suficiente como para que se den cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos ocultos en cada uno por el otro… ¿no?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **...FIN...**

 **Este es un Fic para decir: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños A...!"**

 **MsPandiCornius**

 **y**

 **Fresita88**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños a ambas! Quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me dan en las historias, por el aguante, por leer mis alocadas historias... por todo.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado, perdón, son más de 10.000 palabras, pero la idea vino así, así que espero que les guste... de verdad.**

 **Sé que a ambas les gusta el Makorra, cosa que yo también amo, y bueno, este es mi fic, que se los quiero dedicar a ustedes, por ayer y hoy, que fue y es un día muy especial. Les envío un gran abrazo! n.n y, no, muchos abrazos!**

 **Gracias de verdad y de nuevo, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

 **¡Nos leemos y espero que la hayas pasado y/o pasen muy bien!**

Fecha de publicación: 12/08/2015


End file.
